¿San Valentín? Ja!
by Paulii Taisho
Summary: ¿San Valentin? ... ¡Puras tonterias! el gran Naraku no puede estar pensando en esas insignificantes cosas. /Reto del foro ¡Sientate!/


**¿San Valentín? Ja!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. La historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro y es de mi completa autoria.  
**

**# En respuesta al reto propuesto por Madame Morgan en el foro ¡Sientate! ~ (Retos a Pedido) topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas-Totosai-Retos-a-Pedido #**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Todo estaba muy tranquilo, algo que a ese maligno ser le desagradaba por completo. ¿A dónde estaba ese molesto grupo cuando quería divertirse? ¿Eh, donde?

Quería acabarlos uno por uno, después de su último enfrentamiento había quedado sumamente debilitado y no le quedó de otra que esconderse para rehabilitarse. ¡Malditos! Como los detestaba

Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo en estos momentos, era raro de él, pero el que no hayan dado señales de estarlo buscando era raro, era como si aquel cuarteto se hubiera olvidado por completo de él, ¡no! Eso era imposible, nadie se olvidaba del gran Naraku.

Bueno, no iba a quedarse con esa tonta incertidumbre así que mando a llamar a Kanna y le ordenó dejarlo ver a ese grupo que estaba irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Lo que vio no fue nada fuera de lo común, pero si un tanto interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Inuyasha, eres un tonto, ¡Abajo! – es lo que había dicho esa mujer de ropajes raros para dejar al hanyou cara a cara con el suelo y empezar a correr en dirección al bosque para así perderse entre el follaje de este.

- ¿Porque hiciste eso perro? ¿No ves lo que le hiciste a Kagome? –

Ese día había empezado bien, con todo esto del día de los enamorados del que les había hablado su "madre", al parecer, Miroku se le había declarado formalmente a Sango y ella había aceptado gustosamente la propuesta del mismo. Todo estaba bien, peeeero, como siempre, un tonto de ojos dorados lo había arruinado al rechazar el regalo que la linda Kagome había hecho para el…

- ¡Tú cállate, enano! – Le reprocho un furioso hanyou saliendo en dirección en la cual se había perdido la miko del futuro.

- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que me haga algo así ¿Por qué es tan esquivo conmigo? ¿acaso no me quiere? – se escuchaba que la joven azabache le decía al Goshimboku mientras lagrimas se empezaron a agolpar en sus ojos.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices, tonta! – De repente apareció un Inuyasha un tanto enojado, pero ese enojo pareció esfumarse en el momento en que había sentido olor a agua salina provenir de la chica.

- ¡Déjame sola! – Gritó, tratando de contener las lágrimas que aunque le fue imposible, empezaron a salir de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas.

- ¡Eso jamás! ¿Por qué dejaría sola a la persona que más amo en el mundo en un momento como este? – No supo de donde salió eso, pero sentía como Kagome se había puesto un poco tensa al escuchar "la persona que más amo" y no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de abrazarla, y así lo hizo.

- Perdóname Kag, sabes que no me gusta verte triste, prometí que te protegería a cuesta de mi propia vida y no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, ni siquiera yo.

Eso último había provocado que el llanto de la chica aumentara, pero ahora no de tristeza, sino de felicidad; una inmensa felicidad al saber que de verdad estaba arrepentido, y no hubo mejor forma de "pedir perdón" para ella. (N/A: recuerden que Inuyasha es el que esta disculpándose)

- Te amo – Dijo él después de haberla dado la vuelta para que lo mirara mientras le limpiaba con su dedo pulgar las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos pero que poco a poco iban cesando.

- De…De… ¿De Verdad? – Pregunto una insegura chica en medio de hipos.

-Claro que sí, más que a mi propia vida. Ven aquí tonta! – Dijo para envolverla en un cálido abrazo, más tierno que el anterior – Feliz día de San Valentín – termino dici_endo para así separarse de la chica y entregarle un collar de oro con una las_ letras grabadas "I x K"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que San Valentín eh, ¡Que cosa tan estúpida! …

… La persona que más amo en el mundo…

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, él, el gran Naraku ¿amaba a alguien?

¿¡Pero que tonterías eran las que estaba pensando!? Claro que no, él no podía amar, aunque…

Kikyo

¡Esa maldita mujer!, ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de ella? … pensar en todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por ella, por esa insignificante humana… pensar en eso lo devastó por completo.

/Siempre te has burlado de los lazos de amor y amistad y has hecho todo lo posible por separarlos/

/Conoces el dolor de perder a alguien/

/¿La esfera no te concedió tu verdadero deseo ¿verdad?/

Las palabras de esa chica del futuro le llegaban como flashes haciéndolo pensar; era cierto, él solo quería el corazón de la miko de mirada fría, ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz?

Aquel ultimo pensamiento lo deprimió, el solo decir el nombre de Kikyo le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho, una inmensa tristeza del que solamente él era consiente.

¿¡Qué era lo que estaba pensando!? … ¡Basta! El gran Naraku no podía estar pensando en esas cosas, solo era basura, San Valentín o lo que sea, acabaría con el creador de tan horrenda fecha, ¿pero quién? … ya mandaría a sus extensiones a averiguar.

Iba a "correr sangre", de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Aaaah! Tengan compacion hacia mi, es mi primer fict, o en todo caso One-Shot.

Espero logre gustar! :3

P/D: Ya lo saben: tomatasos, felicitaciones, criticias o lo que sea, dejen un REVIEW.

*** Paulii Taisho ***


End file.
